Probably Wouldn't be This Way
by turtlequeen2
Summary: [cowritten with vbollman] After Inuyasha's death, Kagome goes back to her time for good. However, it seems like she isn't alone in the future. Will they be able to help her cope? WARNING: Character Death, Much Angst, manga SPOILIERS![Sesshoumaru:Kagome]
1. Probably Wouldn't Be This Way

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: This is my first songfic. This is probably my most angsty and sad writing I've ever done on Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha; Rumiko Takahashi does though. Neither do I own LeAnn Rimes's song: "Probably Wouldn't be This Way."

WARNINGS: Character Death/Much Angst!

**SPOILERS: MOST OF THE ATTACKS AND WEAPONS ARE BASED ON THE MANGA'S CURRENT ISSUES! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED! **

The defeat of Naraku, however, is fiction in this story.

* * *

This was the last battle between Naraku and the Inu-Tachi. Kouga, Kikyou, and Sesshoumaru were there fighting also.

Currently, it was not looking too good for the group. Naraku was truly strong and they all were still tired from destroying Mouryoumaru. They thought that after the heart was destroyed, so would he, but it was not so. They had to destroy all of the demons and his body as well.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha shouted, bringing down Tessaiga to attack. His fang was colored crimson and the familiar wind cutting light flowed in the direction of the enemy. Naraku's barrier blocked the deadly yellow light and in response, Naraku merely laughed. Red Tessaiga was not strong enough to penetrate this barrier.

Sesshoumaru's attempts were no better. Whenever he tried an assult, Naraku would either be too fast or not be affected by it.

Inuyasha thought about using Kongousouha, but knew he couldn't risk diamond spears flying everywhere.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted, throwing her boomerang bone at him. The barrier only retracted the bone and it flew out of control, retuning back to her at an alarming speed.

Miroku jumped in front of her to save her from being crushed. He heaved a grunt of agony as his bones cracked from the impact. This action was followed by him falling with a loud "thud" against the unforgiving ground while the weapon followed suit, landing on top of him, trapping him by its heavy weight.

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" the taijiya shouted.

He was now badly injured from protecting her. He attempted to look up at her, but the boomerang bone prevented him from doing so.

Sango took out the Hiraikotsu that was holding him in place.

Naraku just laughed at their pain. The fools who dared to defy him deserved every bit of it. He enjoyed the grimaces on their faces. He enjoyed the blood that was spilled all around the battle field.

Kouga suddenly ran towards him and tried to kick him, but the evil hanyou's barrier made him fly back.

Kagome and Kikyou then took their turn, sending purifying arrows from their bows. Each arrow-head was surrounded by the familiar pink-violet light as they flew towards the assailant. Unfortunately, the arrows bounced off, useless.

"You'll never pierce my barrier!" Naraku laughed.

"S…Sango, I h-have to use my Kazaana," Miroku said weakly.

"No! Don't! You'll die if you do!" Sango pleaded, desperately trying to prevent the monk from doing reckless things. She knew that he had a chance of dying if he used the abyss again.

"What use is it, if I can't use it to protect the woman I love?"

Sango was in tears. "I won't let you, Miroku! I can't stand to loose anymore people I care for!" If they weren't in such a dangerous situation, she would have been in shock for using the monk's actual name instead of the normal "Houshi-sama."

His hand went to her face and he smiled. "You called me by my name. I'm honored. However, you need to be strong for everyone else's sake."

"NO! If you die, I'm going to die with you!" she cried stubbornly.

"If I am to die, my last wish is that you live on..." he said, his eyes burning with seriousness.

She nodded weakly, still sobbing as he stood up shakily. She stood behind him as he gripped his prayer beads.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to Miroku, only to see him unleash the abyss.

"KAZAANA!" Miroku shouted. Strong torrents of wind erupted from the palm of his hand as the prayer beads were removed. The black hole resting in his palm sucked in debris and started to get a hold of larger things around it. The Kazaana eventually began pulling Naraku towards him.

The Saimyoushou flew, one by one, into it. As they flew into the hole, the monk grimaced slightly, quickly beginning to feel the affects of the insects' poison. The toxic chemicals trickled up his arm and through his blood stream like fish swimming up a stream slowly. The sweat gathered on his brow, but he pushed on, determination etching his face.

Naraku knew that the monk was prepared to give up his life.

"What the fuck are you doing, Miroku?! You stupid monk!" Inuyasha shouted. He knew Miroku would die if he sucked in any more poison.

Kagome was crying for Miroku. Tears streaked down her face because she knew that he was near death and suffering a great deal. She then glared at Naraku; the bastard that ruined their lives. If it wasn't for him, Inuyasha and Kikyou wouldn't have betrayed each other, Sango would have her brother and their family, Miroku would have a life in which he could live freely, and many souls would still be thriving. Her rising anger made her aura grow dangerously.

Kikyou looked at her reincarnation in shock, quickly sensing the power that rose from within her. She didn't know that Kagome was capable of such strength.

Kagome began to be surrounded in purple light. Her aura began to crackle.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru decided that the only way to get rid of Naraku's barrier was to work together.

_'MEIDOU-ZANGETSUHA!'_ Sesshoumaru mentally shouted as Tensaiga made a cut into Naraku's youki. The black semi-circle came from the tip of the blade and opened up the portal to Hell, sucking at Naraku's body.

Miroku immediately closed his Kazaana once he saw the taiyoukai attacking. He dropped to his knees from the agony of the toxins spearding throughout his body and passed out.

Sango caught his body as he continued to fall and cradled him against her.

"You fool! Do you truely believe that you can suck in my soul that easily?" Naraku cackled.

"You are the fool! That is not my intent!" Sesshoumaru shouted back. He was only intending to weaken the barrier with the portal to the netherworld by sucking in Naraku's youki from the barrier. It also served as the distraction.

Naraku's eyes opened wide in shock at the next yell.

"BAKURYUUHA!" Inuyasha cried, slamming down Tessaiga. Yellow light wrapped around the Meidou as it gradually began to decrease in size. The combination made for a surprising assult that did not work out in Naraku's favor.

Sesshoumaru then unleashed another attack from Tensaiga in order to add more pressure to his brother's Bakuryuuha. The barrier was being broken.

"Damn, we need more power," Inuyasha growled, noticing that the shield was still not cracking all the way.

Kagome then fired her arrow, which glowed red from her newly found serge of powers. It flew above both the brothers' attacks, combining them together. '_Please hit,' _Kagome chanted in her head. The sacred arrow, with the physically painful harrassments wrapped around it, hit the mark. Naraku's barrier shattered and the attacks surrounded him, making him shout out in pain.

Kouga took it as an incentive to attack. However, when he looked down to the shards in his legs, he saw a white glow around them. _'Heh, my ancestors chose a good time to protect them,' _he thought in his mind. It caused him to smirk.

"TAKE THIS, NARAKU! FEEL THE PAIN OF MY BRETHREN YOU SLAUGHTERED!" Kouga shouted, charging towards what was left of Naraku's body and punching his fist into the ground. The Goraishi came out of his fist and lightning blades sliced its way through the ground towards the evil hanyou.

Naraku sent the last of his tentacles through Kouga's shoulder before the blades hit their target. The hanyou was so weakened that he couldn't even regenerate anymore.

Kouga's shards glowed brighter, the light surrounding him and healing his cut. That was the first and last time Kouga knew his ookami-youkai ancestors would protect him.

Kouga appeared beside Naraku and landed a hard punch on his face before jumping away. Another tentacle shot through the ground and shot through one of his legs, taking one shard out, along with some of his blood. Kouga kneeled and held his leg in pain. He snarled as the burning sensation made its way up through his ankle and up his leg.

"YOU BASTARD!" the wolf shouted.

The tendril retracted into Naraku's body, adding yet another shard to the hanyou's growing collection. He already killed Kohaku by taking his shard out.

"Heh, one more shard and I'll have the whole Shikon no Tama in my possession," Naraku sneered.

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kouga with Tessaiga held in front of him. "Keh! Stupid wolf, get out of here!" Inuyasha commanded from behind him. "He's after your shard!"

For once, Kouga took heed and crawled to the side where Kagome was.

"Kouga-kun!" she exclaimed.

He smiled weakly, but quickly grimaced again. Now, thanks to the miasma from the tentacle, a fever began to break out.

"Oh no! Naraku poisoned you with his shouki!" She held out a cloth to his head. She made him get up and place his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards Sango and Miroku.

"How's Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked.

"He's p-poisoned...badly," Sango sobbed. "I d-don't know if he'll live!"

"He will!" Kagome replied in tears, trying to make her and Sango feel better.

Kouga continued to hold his leg in a grimace.

Kagome knelt down beside him and ripped at the hem of her skirt in order to make a bandage that could wrap around Kouga's leg so that the bleeding would stop.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kikyou were still fighting Naraku.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" the hanyou yelled, attacking what was left of Naraku's body. Inuyasha didn't dare use Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga because of the risk of regurgitating youki weakening him.

Sesshoumaru used his energy whip to cut down Naraku's tendrils. Kikyou did the same with her arrows. Out of nowhere came a shout of pain.

Inuyasha turned to see Kouga holding his other leg and a tentacle retracting from it.

"SHIT! Naraku has the whole jewel now!" Inuyasha exclaimed in horror.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Having the whole jewel would mean that Naraku's strength would miltiply multi-fold.

However, Kikyou only smirked. "It is time," she merely stated.

Naraku laughed cruelly as his strength multiplied.

"NARAKU! I SHALL SEND YOU TO HELL!" the miko declared, throwing him a sharp glare.

"KIKYOU!" Inuyasha shouted to her.

She walked up to Naraku and placed both of her hands to Naraku's body, purifying him alive. Bright magenta light formed around the both of them as the Jewel began to lose its taint. Naraku gave several shouts of agony, feeling his demons dying off, one by one. The irony of it all: the Sacred Jewel he had wanted for so long would be the cause of his death.

The undead miko stared at her beloved and smiled. This was the first genuine smile Inuyasha had ever seen on her since she was brought back to life. "I do not belong here, Inuyasha. Go now and take care of my reincarnation, Kagome. I do wish you'll love her as well as you have loved me. Protect her with your life. I hope you know that I have always loved you and will never stop," she said to him. "Now, I shall send you to Hell with me, Naraku!" she cried, turning her attention back towards the evil hanyou.

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at Kikyou. "Kikyou..." he whispered and nodded at her. She spoke the truth. He did love Kagome and Kikyou did not belong with the realm of the living anymore. She never did ever since she was brought back to life.

The bright light surrounding her and Naraku, caused them to both push into the ground. A crater formed underneath the two and Naraku screamed in more agony.

Everybody watched them in awe and shock.

The Jewel flew from his body and landed in Kagome's hands, instantly finishing the purifying process that began, by her touch.

However, before Naraku was sucked under, a tentacle flew out and pierced through Inuyasha chest, filling his heart with his shouki.

Inuyasha instantly dropped to his knees and crimson liquid began to pour from the punctuation. His eye sight began to get hazy and his breathing was labored. Before anyone else could do anything, Naraku and Kikyou were already dead and gone.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, running to his body. She cradled him in her arms and started sobbing again him. "DAMN, NARAKU!" she sobbed.

Everyone looked on in sadness and pity.

Even Sesshoumaru and Kouga wore looks of sadness for the hanyou and miko (despite Sesshoumaru's expression being less evident).

Inuyasha started coughing up blood. He started speaking softly as the liquid trailed down his chin. "K…Kagome, s…sorry I won't be here for you. I have a...always l…loved you. S…sorry I didn't t…tell you s…sooner."

"Don't talk. You need to reserve your strength," Kagome whispered, still crying.

He started to laugh lightly and brushed the tears from Kagome's eyes. "I'm so stupid. I'm s…sorry for the pain I caused from being with K…Kikyou. You deserved m…much better than me…"

Her eyes shut tightly as more tears leaked out. "Don't say that! I love you and will always love you. I always have...for the longest time. I already forgave y-you for being with K-Kikyou because I love...you that much. That's why I'll always s-stay...by your side."

His eyes widened slightly. Unshed tears formed in Inuyasha's eyes, making them appearing like water reflecting a sunset. He smiled and really felt like a bastard for leaving her side. With the last of his strength, he leaned up and kissed Kagome.

Her eyes widened, but she eagerly kissed him back. "_I love you, Kagome. Stay...strong_."

Those words were his last.

He fell limp in her arms. The hanyou she grew to love was dead.

She stubbornly shook him, hoping he would move or yell at her. Anything. "INUYASHA!" she wailed, clutching his body against her.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward to everybody's surprise. "Stand aside." He drew Tensaiga from his sheathe, holding it over Inuyasha's body. It didn't pulse. His soul was already gone. He looked solemn and sheathed his sword. "Tensaiga is not of any help. He's already gone." _'Inuyasha, you bastard. You let Naraku kill you. I was supposed to be the cause of your death,' _Sesshoumaru cursed inside his mind.

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "No! This can't be. I have to be dreaming! Inuyasha!" The rest of them watched in sadness as they saw their friend fall apart in front of their eyes.

It was too much for Sesshoumaru. He left before he had the chance to show emotion to Inuyasha's wench. He turned his back and walked off, not even caring about Tessaiga anymore. He would've rather retrieved it from fighting him. It was not honorable to steal the sword from a dead opponents' grasp when you were not the cause of their demise.

Sango was crying and Shippou came out of hiding, in tears also. Inuyasha may have been an annoying jerk at times, but he was like a big brother to the kitsune.

Kouga limped over to Kagome and put his arms around her to try and console her.

"Shhh…Kagome it's alright. Just cry," Kouga whispered, rubbing Kagome's back. _'Stupid Mutt! You had to leave Kagome this way!' _

Kagome clutched Kouga to her and cried out for what seemed like hours. She finally collapsed in his arms and he lifted her up with difficulty because of his injuries

"We should go back to Kaede's village to treat these wounds," Sango whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

Kouga nodded out of agreement.

"Kirara! We need to move Inuyasha's body…" She stifled another cry at the mention of Inuyasha's name. "And we need to get Miroku some herbs before…" her voice trailed off.

Sango used her robe to strap Inuyasha's body to Kirara and she held Miroku's body to her as Kirara took off.

Kouga held Kagome and Shippou as he raced off. Because of his injuries however, he wasn't able to go half the speed as he was used to. Though, he was still able to keep pace with Kirara.

Kagome grasped the completed jewel in her hands.

* * *

Five Weeks Later

* * *

Fives weeks passed since Naraku's defeat. Kouga's legs healed and Miroku was treated. Kikyou had another shrine made in her memory.

Miroku's Kazaana disappeared, but the celebration was bittersweet because the loss of their friend and the possibility of two. Kagome was close to dying because of her constant mourning. Kouga stayed by her side to make sure she wouldn't commit suicide. She already attempted to several times.

The wolf had a feeling that he would be here for a long time, caring for her. If Inuyasha's death wasn't the cause of her depression, he would have enjoyed caring for her. The group had to force feed her because she wouldn't eat other than that. She was already dangerously skinny for only eating the minimum amount.

It was night and everyone was asleep. Kagome ran to the Goshinboku, where Inuyasha was buried beneath. The soil was still damp and new grass grew overtop, reminding her that the grave was still newly made. The group laid a stone there, acting as a grave marker. On the stone, his name was etched in Kanji.

The village began to say that his spirit watched over them since he helped defeat Naraku and sacrified his life doing so.

Kagome dropped to her knees in front of the stone, her brown eyes glossy from unshed tears. Within her hand was the Shikon no Tama.

Before the funeral, she went back to her time to tell her mother what happened. Her mother told her not to go back because of the pain she saw on Kagome's face. Being the stubborn woman she was, Kagome refused, saying that she had to see him laid to rest and stay with her friends awhile.

She prepared to make a wish to bring Inuyasha back to life. The Jewel pulsed, begging to be used.

She touched her hand to the cold stone. "I'm begging you, Shikon Jewel, make my wish. Please, Midoriko-sama, help me." She was about to open her mouth to make her wish when a voice stopped her.

_"STOP KAGOME!" _An image appeared in front of her. It was the man she loved, staring down at her out of concern. Despite being trasparant, he still possessed his trademark red haori and hakama and his familiar gruff exterior.

_"I…Inuyasha! Is that you?"_

_"Keh! Yes it is, Wench! You're pathetic! I know you're stronger than this!"_ he declared, glaring at her.

"I'm not pathetic! It's just so hard without you! You must be alive if I'm talking to you!"

_"No, I'm dead. Don't make the wish. Midoriko's soul needs to be free! You'll only make a selfish wish and taint it. You need to purify it. You need to move on."_

_"Don't you want to be with me?"_

_"Kami-sama knows that I do. I want to hold you my arms and never let go, but we can't always get what we want. However, I am already always with you in soul. I'll always protect you." _

She broke down in tears. "I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT YOU!" With added affect, she pounded the damp earth with her fists.

_"DAMMIT, Kagome! You can and you will!" _His expression softened and he sighed._ "If you need someone to talk to, you can always come here and I'll listen. I'll always love you, Kagome..." _He faded away.

"I love you too, Inuyasha…" Silence only answered back. "Inuyasha are you there?"_ 'Kagome, you need to get a hold of yourself. You were probably just hallucinating...But it seemed so real.' _

She clutched her knees to her chest and cried until she heard her Kouga's voice.

"Kagome! Are you here!" came the distressed call of the ookami.

She stayed where she was and cried until he found her.

He rushed to her side and hugged her to him. '_Dammit! She's falling apart and there's nothing I can do about it!' _Kouga screamed in his mind. She collapsed against him, asleep and he carried her back to the hut where the rest of the group were also awake, worried.

* * *

The Next Week

* * *

After that night, the remaining Inu-tachi, Kouga, and Kaede all watched over her carefully.

Kagome later told them that she had to purify the jewel because Inuyasha wished it so. They then did the purifying process and made a selfless wish on peace. The process took two nights and Midoriko's soul was freed. They spent the next few days trying to persuade Kagome to leave. There was nothing for her in the Sengoku Jidai and the longer she stayed, the more her soul would be lost.

Kouga reluctantly agreed with the rest of the group after a while. He wanted her to be his woman, but he knew it could never be, because her heart would always be with Inuyasha. He also knew she had family on the other side of the well.

Kagome accepted their wishes and agreed with them also. She was just worried on how they would have taken it.

Today was the day she would leave and never come back. After she would cross over, she would seal the well with ofuda given to her by Miroku. She couldn't believe that after two years, the journey would finally end. She knew it would end eventually, but she had nothing to show for it. She had hoped that Inuyasha would have let her stay or live with her in her time if he was still alive.

Everybody followed her out to the well.

"Well, I guess this is it," she sighed, beginning to tear up. She would miss them all dearly, but she knew it was for the best.

She hugged them all one by one. She hugged Kouga first. "Sorry I couldn't be your woman, Kouga-kun. You are a great friend."

"Hey, it was nothing. I'm just happy it lasted this long. I'm glad we met," he replied, smiling. "I guess Ayame would be happy to be my mate."

She nodded approvingly. She went to the monk next.

"You are like a brother to me, Miroku. A big perverted brother. Thanks for watching over me," Kagome said, hugging him.

He surprisingly hugged her without groping her. She whispered in his ear," You better take good care of Sango-chan or I'll have to come back here to kick your ass."

He laughed and said," Don't worry, Kagome-sama. I shall." He then reached into his monk's robe, taking out an item. "Take this," he said, handing her a prayer bead bracelet.

Her eyes watered. "Thank you, Miroku, I'll always wear it!"

He nodded approvingly.

"You are my best friend and are like my older sister. I'll miss our talks in the hot spring," Kagome smiled to Sango.

"I'll miss you too, Kagome-chan. If Houshi-sama can't keep his hands to himself, I'll be sure to hit him extra hard for you," Sango smirked, making Kagome smile as well. Sango quickly started crying and handed her a sash. "This is from my demon slayer outfit. I'd like you to have this."

"Oh, no, I couldn't…"

"Take it. You are more than worthy to wear it."

"Thank you so much."

Then came Shippou and Kirara. Shippou would take it the hardest, considering that she was his surrogate mother. He jumped on her and cried. "I don't want you to go, Kagome! I'll miss you too much."

"I don't want to leave you behind either, Shippou-chan. You are like my son," Kagome cried, holding him. "Here, take this." She pulled off the red sash from her school outfit and handed it to him. "Whenever you miss me, you can hold this and I'll watch over you."

He nodded in tears and hopped onto Miroku.

Kagome petted the mewing Kirara. "Thank you for that you've done for me, Kirara," Kagome said to the neko-youkai.

"Child, ye are a strong woman. I only hope that ye continue on. I made this for ye. I know ye don't have youkai in your era, but think of it as a gift for protecting this village," Kaede explained, walking up to the younger miko. She handed her a newly made bow and arrows.

Kagome hugged Kaede and smiled sadly. "Thanks. I'll cherish it forever. You are like another grandmother to me."

Kaede stepped back and smiled at her.

Kagome slid both feet over the lip of the well and looked at them all one last time before jumping in. The light surrounded her one last time and placed her back in her time. Where she belonged. Once her feet touched the bottom of the sacred well, another salty drop made its way down her cheek. The miko managed to step out of the well from walking up the stairs.

She then placed the ofuda over the corners of the well and said the chant taught to her by Miroku. She sighed and walked out into the sunlight, closing the mini-shrine doors behind her. The first thing she did was walk to the Goshinboku, where the stone still laid. She ran her hand over the mark where he was pinned.

She didn't think she had any tears left, but here she was, her eyes watering once again. She was tired of crying and was angry with herself for doing it again. _'Inuyasha was right. I am pathetic,' _she sighed, smirking through her tears.

"Kagome, is that you?" came her mother's voice.

Kagome immediately turned round and ran into her mother's arms, bawling against her.

Her mother smiled sadly and dropped on the ground hugging her beneath the base of the Goshinboku tree. She didn't need to know what Kagome was crying about. She already knew.

* * *

One Year Later

* * *

Kagome miraculously made it into High School after all of things she went through. Her friends had to help her constantly for her to catch up. For the longest time, she turned down Houjou, though not because she went to Sengoku Jidai, but because she still wasn't over Inuyasha. After going to school straight through the month, her friends assumed she was "healthier" now.

One night at her home, while they were studying, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi got into talking about how bad Inuyasha was for her, Kagome started crying hard. They were wondering why and thought it was their fault. They only made her sad because she was trying to forget about him. She finally let it slip that he died, but made up that he got shot through the heart by a murderer. It wasn't completely a lie.

At first they were in shock. Then they hanged out with her more and more, trying to help her feel better. They constantly supported her and tried to make her forget about the hanyou. It never worked, but she tried to make them feel better by suppressing her sadness.

Kagome's best friend at the time was her mother. She understood Kagome's pain because she loved her father and he died unexpectedly. They always spent time talking to each other.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi finally got her to accept Houjou's date proposal. Kagome, herself knew that she had to move on. That was what Inuyasha wanted.

She was currently sitting on the bench under the Goshinboku, thinking it over. She still felt guilty about going on a date with another guy, but it had been a year. _'I need this. I need to go enjoy myself for once,' _she told herself.

Suddenly a song she remembered listening to before popped into her head. She had to listen to it for music appreciation class. It was when Inuyasha was still alive. She remembered it making her cry when she listened to it. She laughed at the coincidences between her and the girl in the song. Her lips began to form the words to the song.

'_Got a date a week from Friday with a preacher's son  
Everybody says he's crazy  
I'll have to see'  
_

When she answered yes to Houjou's date proposal, he almost jumped for joy. All of his friends called him crazy for waiting for her for this long. He just ignored them and continued asking her. He deeply cared for Kagome and was determined to make her his girlfriend.

'_I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came  
I won't have to pay that boy to rake my leaves'_

When she first returned to her time, it took her the longest time to adjust back into her normal life. Now she thought constantly talking about boys seemed childish. She found nothing her friends talked about interesting anymore. She had to act the part of a happy teen even though she wasn't.

'_I'm probably going on and on  
It seems I'm doing more of that these days'_

Kagome's family grew more and more concerned about her. She always talked about dreams she had with Inuyasha in them. She always woke up crying. She often relived the night Naraku killed him and woke up screaming at times. They often thought about sending her to a psychologist, but knew that wouldn't help when she would explain things about the Feudal Era.

_CHORUS 1:  
'I probably wouldn't be this way  
I probably wouldn't hurt so bad  
I never pictured every minute without you in it  
Oh You left so fast'_

She often grew sad that he died after all of the hard work he put in protecting her and the rest of the group. He didn't deserve to die like that. It was so unfair in her eyes. It made it all the more tragic. He died before she had the chance to live peacefully with him. Before he had the chance at a normal life.

_  
'Sometimes I see you standing there  
Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch  
Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much  
God gave me a moment's grace  
'Cause if I'd never seen your face  
I probably wouldn't be this way'_

Sometimes when she goes to the Goshinboku, she felt a sense of peace. Like all that ever happened to her was just a dream. Half of her wanted it to be a dream so she wouldn't have to hurt so much. But on the other hand, half of her didn't want it to be a dream because if she didn't meet Inuyasha, she wouldn't have the pleasure of loving him so much.

Miroku's bracelet, Kaede's archery set, and Sango's sash was enough proof that the adventure was real.

_  
'Mama says that I just shouldn't speak to you  
Susan says that I should just move on'_

Her friends pushed her enough times to move on from Inuyasha. She knew that they were right. It was just so damn hard. She cried practically every night. Her mother tried to get her to stop sneaking out to the God Tree at night because once in the winter, she caught pneumonia after falling asleep under it in the snow. Kagome's only explanation was that his presence comforted her.

'_You oughta see the way these people look at me  
When they see me 'round here talking to this stone'  
_

Kagome constantly went out to Inuyasha's grave to talk to him. Her family and friends worried on how much she constantly talked to him (to them she was only talking to herself). What they didn't know was that he told her he would listen to her. Did she hear things from him that no one else did?

_  
'Everybody thinks I've lost my mind  
But I just take it day by day'  
_

Houjou didn't really know much about Inuyasha. The girls told him about it and he was in shock. He only thought Inuyasha was her friend. He didn't know that she had a boyfriend. At first he was upset that she didn't tell him outright, but then he felt bad for her because she lost someone that she deeply cared for.

Everybody else at school thought Kagome was going insane by the way she always stared out the window and cried. Several times she was sent home due to 'illness.'

_CHORUS 2:  
'I probably wouldn't be this way  
I probably wouldn't hurt so bad  
I never pictured every minute without you in it  
Oh You left so fast  
Sometimes I see you standing there  
Sometimes I feel an angel's touch  
Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much  
God gave me a moment's grace  
'Cause if I'd never seen your face  
I probably wouldn't be this way'  
_

Sometimes she would feel Inuyasha's presence around her. She knew that he kept his promise about watching over her. At that reminder, it made her smile.

_  
'Probably wouldn't be this way _

Got a Date a week from Friday with a preacher's son  
Everybody says I'm crazy  
Guess I'll have to see'

Kagome finished the song in tears. Was she really going crazy? She now knew how Inuyasha felt around Kikyou when she saw Houjou in school. She knew she would eventually love again, but Inuyasha would always be in her heart.

**

* * *

Translations:**

Kaze no Kizu: "Cutting Wind" or Wind Scar (dubbed version)

Kongousouha: "Diamond Speared Blast"

Houshi-sama: "Lord Monk"

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel (dubbed version)

Meidou-Zangetsuha: "Meidou" means "path to the next world" "Zangetsu" means "morning moon" and finally the ending "Ha" means "destruction" - Sesshoumaru's new attack from Tensaiga in the manga.

Youki: "Demonic energy" or "aura"

Bakuryuuha: Backlash Wave (dubbed version)

Goraishi: "Five Lightning Fingers" - Kouga's weapon from the manga, where he gets them from his ancestral grave. A claw-like weapon inside of his body.

Shouki: Naraku's "poisonous miasma"

Ookami: Wolf

Neko: Cat

Youkai: literally translates into "Ghost," but in the show, it refers to "Demon"

Hanyou: Half demon

Kami-sama - God

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!  
**


	2. Kagome Can't Forget

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: After that long vote and wait, I'm finally posting this! This took so long because I was publishing my other fanfics and I was trying for the best quality on this one as to the Prologue. This is a Continuation fan fiction.

Thanks to reviewer: Kagura615! I was very touched for the such praises!

Thanks for the support! Also bit thanks to Kagura615 for helping out!

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Kagome Can't Forget**

Houjou walked up the Higurashi Shrine steps and found Kagome sitting under the Goshinboku. It was night out so he couldn't tell that she was crying. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Higurashi-san, are you ready," he asked nervously. Kagome looked up and sniffled, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"Hai, Houjou-kun," she responded, her voice more hoarse than she thought.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Are you okay Higurashi? If you're not feeling well, we can do this another time…"

"No, I'm fine. It must be allergies," Kagome lied, standing up and smiling at him. Being the dense boy he was, he believed her. He escorted her to his car and opened the door for her, allowing her to get in. She nodded, giving him her silent gratitude. "So, Houjou-kun, where are you taking me," she asked, curious to know.

"The new restaurant in town. It's supposed to be really fancy," the schoolboy replied.

"It isn't too expensive is it?"

"Not much, why?"

"I'd feel awful if you had to spend so much money on me," she responded meekly.

He smiled at her. "Is that all? Don't worry Higurashi-san, I can afford it." She lightly blushed at his kindness. It was something she was not used to, except from Kouga. As the wolf's name came across her mind, she immediately silenced her thoughts. _'No! I will not think of the past! I will enjoy myself tonight,' _she decided in her mind, the look of determination on her face.  
They arrived at the restaurant and Kagome was in awe. How could Houjou afford a place like this! It was extravagant! The place had valet parking and lush furnishings inside. She knew that many people of status must have eaten here. Kagome stared at all the finely dressed people while Houjou went to get their table.

"This place is amazing! How can you pay for this all," Kagome gushed after they were seated.

"I saved up money from working at Mother's shop all the time," Houjou explains simply. After the waiter takes their order, they converse about school life and such.

Kagome smiled warmly at the boy…no man, that she grew up with. They were sitting by a large window that was overlooked the Tokyo sidewalks. Many people were passing by with urgent expressions on their faces. Like they had places to go; people to see. Like they knew that they had a life to live. How she longed to have a life like that. How she wished that she had something to live for. A dull light, now replaced the joy and sparkle that once existed in her eyes. Though, none of her friends noticed. They all seemed to think that after a year, she could forget. That she could move on. They were wrong. It seemed that she loved Inuyasha more than life itself. She continued to stare at all the strangers that went by outside the window.

"Higurashi," Houjou asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Huh? What," she said, turning her look back to him. She lightly blushed at how spaced out she was. "I'm sorry about that…"

"It's alright. Are you ok," he proceeded to ask, yet again.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine," she lied, putting on a false smile and adding a falsetto gleam to her eyes.

"Oh, ok then," he beamed, blinded by the act she put on. "Tokyo is so beautiful at night," he said, trying to get a conversation started.

She nodded back to him, turning her gaze, once again to the window. At a street corner, a man caught her attention. In the midst of all the bustling people, stood a man with long, flowing silver hair. It shined blue in the pale moonlight, making him look regal. He had on a suave suit and amber eyes that glowed like the sun. He turned his gaze to her for a split second before turning his eyes back into the street he was to cross.

Her eyes widened. She saw his markings. "Sesshoumaru," she murmured, in shock.

"Higurashi? Did you see someone you knew or something," Houjou asked.

"Um…it was nothing…" she denied, thinking that it was just her imagination. "Listen, Houjou-kun. I really hate to do this, but can you take me home? I suddenly feel very tired," she lied, yet again.

His expression showed disappointment for a few seconds, but his smile formed once again. Biting his tongue, he responded," Sure Higurashi-san. Just let me get the check."

"Thank you so much, Houjou-kun. I really appreciate this."

"It's nothing," he replied, smiling, trying to reassure her and him at the same time. After paying for their meals, Houjou took her home with no protests. The ride in the car was silent. "Do you want me to walk you to the door," he asked.

"Um, no it's fine. Thank you for the good time. I really needed it," she said, grinning. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, before hastily getting out of the car. Houjou blushed beet red, cupping the cheek she kissed. He drove off, ecstatic about the show of affection.

Kagome immediately headed for the stairs. Her mother stopped her. "Kagome, is that you dear," Kagome's mother called out.

"Yea," she answered back.

"How was the date," she asked, walking into the room Kagome was in.

"It was great," she beamed, trying not to worry her mom. "I'm really tired so I'm going to take a bath and get some sleep."

"Ok, honey. Good night," her mother replied. Kagome smiled tightly and went for the bathroom. After drawing the water and sinking into the tub, she felt her body relax.

She quickly thought back to the man she saw. "That couldn't have been Sesshoumaru! You have to get a hold of yourself," she scolded herself. _'Though, he did have those markings. I did sense his demonic aura too,' _her eyes widened. "It could've been my imagination…" She finished her bath and stalked to her bedroom. After getting into bed, she drifted off into another dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV**

* * *

That woman…it couldn't of been her. It's been over 500 years…but when I looked at her, she looked as if in shock. Like she knew me. Though, it was faint, the scent was the same. This brought much perplexity upon me. How could a mortal survive 500 years?

But if it was that wench; my bastard brother's wench, then what was she doing with another man? She looked that same as of the day I first glimpsed upon her. How in the seven hells?

I was thinking this over in my study. After so many centuries, I managed my own empire. I was now, one of the richest men in all of Asia. Perhaps she was merely a descendant? Or maybe a reincarnation? After all these years, I think of my hanyou brother's name. Damn that bastard. He let his guard down. After all he has done to strengthen up, he never put up a defense around his weak emotions. Perhaps it was because of that mortal wretch of a woman, that he had such a tragic demise?

I tried to remember that name of the miko. Her name…it was Kagome? I only heard it many times as my foolish brother called out her name every moment she was in danger. Quite a tiring thing, actually. I think I shall look into this a little further. Why? I haven't the faintest clue. Why should I care of what happened to that pathetic wench? Maybe it is because my younger brother's honor. I nearly scoffed. Him, honorable?

"Sesshoumaru-sama," croaked the familiar voice of my most loyal servant.

"What is it now, Jaken," I nearly sighed. The imp demon stiffened up under my cold stare. It was quite amusing, that I could still strike fear into his old heart. Perhaps that is why I kept him around for so long.

"You have a call," he explained, his voice cracking. He held up a cell phone.

"Who is it from," I demanded.

"A man named Shippou, milord," he replied.

"I shall take the call," I said. I took the phone from him. "Is that all, Jaken," I inquired. He nodded dumbly and walked out of the room. I smirked after his retreating form.

"Sesshoumaru," a voice growled out from the device.

My eyes narrowed at the improper respect. I maintained my calm, replying," State your business for calling This Sesshoumaru. It's no wonder that I haven't fired you yet."

"Keh! As if you would," he responded.

"You are lucky that you are the leader of your kitsune clan. If it was any other, they would be dead," I stated coldly.

"Yea, whatever. I discovered something about the descendants of the panther demon tribe."

"And that would be?"

"They are planning another war."

"The fools. They really think that they could defeat me?" I nearly rolled my eyes.

"Heh. Thought you would say that."

"I, Sesshoumaru, want to ask you something, kitsune," I said.

"Ok, what is it?"

"You traveled with that miko, yes? The one named Kagome," I pondered.

I heard the gasp from him. "Yea. Why the hell do you want to know," he demanded.

"I was merely curious. It seemed as if I had seen her yesterday. But it could've been just coincidence."

"Y…you saw Kagome?"

"Do you know anything of it? I found it odd that she could live for 500 years."

"It is possible…for her…" he trailed off. My eyebrow raised even though no one was around.

"Perhaps a meeting is in order. I want to see you tomorrow at 10 AM sharp," I commanded.

"R…right," he stuttered out, in obvious surprise. I smirked again. This shall be interesting…

**

* * *

Kagome's POV - At the Shrine**

* * *

I woke up quite late into the morning. Why didn't anyone wake me up? I quickly got on my clothes and went downstairs.

"Mama! Souta! Jii-chan," I shouted. No one was home. I saw a note on the fridge.

_Kagome, we are out shopping. If you wake up, there is some ramen left in the cupboard._

_Love, Mom_

I sighed. "Ramen…" I trailed off. I smiled sadly. Inuyasha's favorite food. I scolded myself. Why must I be reminded of him with every little thing I see? This thought, made me think back to seeing "Sesshoumaru" the other day. "Get a hold of yourself Kagome! You told yourself that you wouldn't think about him, remember," I proclaimed.

I groaned and sat down in the living room, holding my head. "Even if it was him, it's not like he'd care to see me. After all, I'm just a weak human," I smirked.

I decided to go out to the Goshinboku. Top visit Inuyasha's grave. I picked a flower from a flowerpot in the kitchen and walked out to the grave stone. I smirked. It was a Kikyou flower. Isn't that ironic?

I smile sadly. "You won't believe who I saw last night," I said, putting my hand on the trunk of the tree. I looked up at its branches, swaying in the wind and the sunlight shining through the leaves.

**

* * *

No one's POV - At Sesshoumaru's Castle**

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Shippou were having their meeting as scheduled. Shippou was explaining to him about Kagome's travels through the well and all.

"So, that miko was never from our era," Sesshoumaru concluded. "I should've thought of that much."

"And Inuyasha could use the well too because he was bonded to Kagome with his subjugation beads," Shippou explained.

"Humph," was all the lord said to that. _'Ah, yes, those beads around his neck. The weak fool. He was controlled by a ningen wench,' _he thought with a grimace"So this miko is still alive here then? Perhaps I shall look into this…" he trailed off.

"What business do you have with Kagome? The only interaction I've seen with you is trying to kill her!"

"Relax, baka. I have no intentions of killing that woman since it is a waste of my time."

"Don't give me that shit! I know you have reasons behind all your actions. All that time traveling with Inuyasha, I've picked up on a few things. Don't take me for a fool," the kitsune growled.

"If you worry about that wench so much, then you can come with me. This Sesshoumaru merely wishes to visit the miko. After all, it has been awhile since I've interacted with someone of power."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"Think of it as you wish. I care not."

Then, Shippou's eyes widened of a sudden realization. "Wait! Are you saying that you feel sorry for her? A human!"

"Be not a fool. I do not care for the feelings of that mortal woman. Besides, she does live on Inuyasha's grave," he smirked.

"I'll never understand you," Shippou grumbled. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "So you already know where she lives?"

"At a shrine in Tokyo I believe. I think today is a good day to pay her a visit." Sesshoumaru let the corner of his lips twitch up into another smirk.

"At least I'll get to see Kagome again," Shippou grinned, staring at his boss. "I just hope she still isn't suffering. It's been over 500 years for us but only a year to her."

"We will just have to see." The two youkai strolled out of the room and went to one of Sesshoumaru's many limos. Jaken, as driver, sped off towards the direction of the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome was in for the shock of her life.

* * *

To be continued…

Yea this took a lot more time then intended! Please accept my many apologies! I had the worst case of writers block and only a few days ago had my beta stepped in to help out!

Because of this long wait, I will immediately take to working on the next chapter!

**Translations:**

Ningen - Human

Baka - Idiot/Stupid/Moron

Hai - Yes

Jii-chan - Gramps

Note: Kikyou does mean Chinese Bellflower. And I'm not sure of what climate they grow in, so if I'm wrong, my apologies.

Please review!

Ja ne!


	3. Kagome's Second Shock of Her Life

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Wow, it's been long! Thanks for waiting so long!

I'd like to thank the following people for their reviews: CallaRose4ever, Kagura615, fire-ember-leigh, and Lesbian-Lover!

I have to say that this is one of my best as well…lol. Well solo anyways.

I give much thanks to Lesbian-Lover and Kagura615 for helping me on my grammar.

And from this point out, **vbollman** is the co-author for this story! If you have read our other story "A Night Both Would Remember," you know who I'm talking about.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Kagome's Second Shock of Her Life**

Kagome was still sitting at home, enjoying the silence. Sometimes she liked to relish in the nothingness around her since it seemed to match the emptiness within her so well. She let herself cry a little as she usually did after she talked to Inuyasha. She cried so often that she could now do it without emotion.

She let out a heavy sigh. Now that there was nothing to do, her mind went back to seeing "Sesshoumaru" the other night. At this sudden though, she frowned. "Why does it always lead back to him?" she demanded to herself. She hadn't thought about the Taiyoukai so much since she was over _there_. In the Sengoku-Jidai.

Perhaps she just missed the Feudal Era so much that she would've laughed if she seen Sesshoumaru. Laugh in happiness! Maybe she was truly going insane…

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yea, that's if Sesshoumaru would even want to see me…" she muttered in sarcasm.

Speaking of the devil, she suddenly stiffened up. She sensed some_thing._ It was youki.

"You're kidding me!" she exclaimed, glaring up at the ceiling, cursing the gods. "You really hate me don't you?" she demanded as if the plea would reach the heavens. Sometimes she felt as though the Kamis did enjoy seeing her suffer.

_'Oh great, now I'm going crazy too,' _she thought in a panic. Though, as Kagome felt the energies coming closer, she knew it was not just her imagination.

"Could it really be…" she trailed off in wonder. She concentrated her thoughts and figured out that there were two separate energies. Not just one, meaning that there was more than one demon.

Upon hearing a loud knock on the front door, she almost jumped out of her skin in surprise. Kagome's breathing quickened as she debated whether to open the door or not.

Finally deciding to take a chance, she gathered her miko energy into herself, preparing to purify if necessary. She cautiously walked up to the door and cracked it open.

"Well, well, well, such a long time it has been since we met last," came an elegant masculine voice from the other side of the door.

Kagome's eyes opened wide. "S…sesshoumaru!" she gasped in shock. "It can't be!" she exclaimed.

The male, now revealed as Sesshoumaru, smirked in seeing the miko stunned. "Miko, yes it is me," came the statement. "I have noticed how you haven't seem to aged," he commented.

"Aw, shut the hell up Sesshoumaru! No one cares about your smart ass routine," came a gruff, yet familiar voice.

The Taiyoukai let out a small growl as he turned to glare at his insulter.

Kagome strained to remember the face that belonged to the voice since he had matured, however, upon seeing the bushy tail that peaked out from behind Sesshoumaru, her eyes lighted up.

"Shippou-chan!" she asked hopefully.

Sesshoumaru lightly smirked, seeing her eyes immediately sparkle compared to the dullness that lingered there since he saw her last.

"Hai, Kagome!" came the kitsune's voice. The Taiyoukai moved out of the way to let the ecstatic miko through before she pummeled him in the process.

She latched onto the kitsune, crying her eyes out in happiness. "Shippou! I missed you so much!"

"Kagome!" he exclaimed in shock as he placed his arms around her to return the embrace. "You don't know how long I waited to see you…" he stated in a full out grin. He had to hold in his own tears of joy.

Shippou looked no more older than a human at 25 years old. Gone was the familiar kimono of his youth, now wearing a regular green t-shirt and jeans. On his feet were simple sandals as his fox-like feet were shown. He grew much as well, coming up to Sesshoumaru's chest compared to him as a child who had only went up to Kagome's thighs. However, his auburn hair had grown longer, falling to his shoulders. He had it pulled back in a ponytail. The look reminded her of Kouga in a way.

They heard a throat clear from behind them. At this, both friends pulled apart suddenly. "As much as I enjoy this reunion, might I suggest that we take this inside?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh yea Kagome, you remember the cold hearted bastard right? Kagome, Sesshoumaru; Sesshoumaru, Kagome," Shippou introduced in a sneer, glaring at the Taiyoukai at the same time.

"Kitsune, I must warn you to hold your tongue. Do you forget that you work under me?" Sesshoumaru growled in threat.

Kagome just stared at Sesshoumaru dumbfounded. "Um…mind if I interrupted?" she asked meekly. When she got both of their attention, she cleared her throat and shouted," WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Shippou only laughed, expecting that reaction from her. Sesshoumaru only looked annoyed. "Miko, could you keep your voice down?" the Taiyoukai requested icily.

She threw a glare at the lord in response. "YEA! AS SOON AS YOU TELL ME WHAT I WANNA KNOW!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you promise to never again try to deafen This Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome smirked. "Hmm…I'll think about it…"

"That's the Kagome that I remember," grinned Shippou, clutching his sides laughing. "Telling off the usual demon lords."

"As much as you may find this amusing, we are in the open. This Sesshoumaru would like to refrain from public murders," smirked the Taiyoukai.

"I'd like to see you try that. I'd purify you so fast that it'd make the Kaze no Kizu look harmless," Kagome replied, her eyes narrowing in return.

"Ah, I shall have to hold you up to that then, shouldn't I?" came the cool response.

Shippou rolled his eyes. "You think that we could come in?" he asked nicely.

She smiled. "Of course. However…" she trailed off, glancing at Sesshoumaru," you should restrain from such blatant statements. You might loose another arm," she sneered.

The Taiyoukai almost scoffed. "Do you dare think to threaten This Sesshoumaru?" he demanded, nearly growling. Then, his lips upturned into another smirk. "Ah, I don't think you have noticed then…" he trailed off, lifting his _left _arm up for her to see.

"It re-grew!" Kagome exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. It may have taken awhile, but my arm finally reformed a few centuries ago," replied Sesshoumaru.

"Wow," she breathed. Kagome then turned and led them into her home.

"So this is your home? Inu--I mean you were right on saying that this was bigger than Kaede's hut," Shippou stated. He mentally cursed his mouth for almost mentioning the hanyou's name.

"You meant to say Inuyasha, didn't you Shippou?" Kagome asked dryly, all of the happiness leaving her tone immediately. Her fists clenched at her sides as she turned back to them.

"Kagome…" Shippou trailed off in a sigh. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything."

She forced a smile. "No, it's alright. It has been over a year. I should move on."

However, Sesshoumaru didn't fail to notice the deceit in her tone. "Miko, do not lie. If I was not mistaken, you clearly smell of tears that were just shed recently."

Kagome let out a gasp, but then glared at him with pained eyes. Her anger began to rise. "Why the hell would you even care! As long as I've known you, you were a heartless bastard who only cared about yourself!"

He was about to respond when she cut him off. "Why did you even bother with Tenseiga when you knew that you didn't even care about Inuyasha! You claimed yourself many times that you despised him!"

She was about to continue, when he held up his hand. "Silence!" he commanded. "Miko, cease your ramblings. You have made a point and I shall see it fit that it is cleared up."

"It better be made clear!" Kagome shouted, huffing and sitting across from him. "You better have a damn good reason too!"

He nearly sighed. "This is not easy for me to say," he admitted sternly. "However, seeing that you were going to be his mate, you deserve a right to know." He stared at Shippou and Kagome before he continued. "I used Tenseiga to try and prevent his dishonorable death. However, Tenseiga was of no use because Naraku used his shouki to pierce his heart. It was beyond the fang's limits to save him."

"Yea, yea, I sort of figured that out. What I wanna know is, was that the only reason that you attempted to revive him? So that you'd be the only one to kill him later?" Kagome asked, her eyes burning into his. Her gaze was cold enough to rival that of the icy gold eyes that stared back at her.

"May I ask why it concerns you? You should know that my answer alone cannot bring him back," Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

Kagome suddenly stiffened up. Her eyes quickly snapped to the floor as her fists once again clenched at her sides. Her raven black bangs covered her downcast eyes. "I…I know that…" she ground out.

Shippou and Sesshoumaru could clearly smell the rising distress of the woman. "Kagome?" Shippou questioned nervously.

Too caught up in her emotions, she ignored the kitsune as her eyes snapped back up to glare at the Taiyoukai. "I know that nothing I can do can bring him back! Why the heck do you think I was close to killing myself? I could've used the jewel, but the bastard didn't want me to!" she exclaimed, her angry expression, mixed with the tears running down her face.

It took most of the lord's control to not loose his calm so he could comfort the miko. He held in his urge. Instead, he stated," He was right. It would be a dishonor to be brought back not by his own means." He continued," Not to mention that it go against the Kamis if you were to raise him from the dead when it was not needed."

"He told me that he wanted to be with me!" Kagome denied.

"True, that my brother desired you, but the laws of life and death can often prevail over that strength regardless of how strong your bond is." Sesshoumaru was speaking from personal experience on this statement.

"How would you know about love?" Kagome demanded. "Tell me, have you ever loved anyone in your life!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and his face grew more cold as he contemplated this question. "If you must know, yes, This Sesshoumaru has experienced the emotion once. Only after her death, did I realize it and I curse myself for it everyday." At this shocked answer, his claws lightly dug into his hands, drawing blood out of frustration. "And for that reason, I will never again weaken myself to such an emotion."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome gasped in shock, immediately sitting again. Her gaze softened when she heard such a startling statement from the cold lord she had grown to know. "Don't tell me that it was--" she asked before she was cut off.

"Do not speak of this again," he commanded curtly. "It is not to be discussed ever again in my presence," the Taiyoukai growled.

Shippou and Kagome looked at him incredulously, but knew that the lord meant it. Nodding their heads, Sesshoumaru then changed the subject back to her. "Miko, I do not know what my brother told you, but know that I was aware of the feelings you two held for each other."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure that you're ok?" she asked, not knowing anything else to say.

"In all honesty, I am not sure. Though over the years I have learned to cope with humans better," came the serious answer.

There was silence for a few minutes while Kagome gathered her bearings. "So…how is it that you are able to look like that in public without sending humans running for their lives?" the miko asked innocently.

Shippou laughed at that, relieved that she changed the subject. "Those with spiritual powers and other hanyou and youkai are the only ones that are able to see our true forms. Since you're a miko, you are able to see us," he explained.

"And how is that?" she continued.

Without a word, the two youkai smirked and pulled up their right sleeves to revile matching branding marks on their upper arm. It was kanji characters for _hidden shadows._

"Wow…" she gasped. "So why did you come to see me in the first place?" She decided to ask more so to Sesshoumaru than Shippou, after getting over her shock.

"Does is matter?" the Taiyoukai asked. "You got to see your kitsune."

"Of course it matters. It's not everyday the demons form your past show up at your door!" she told him.

Shippou laughed again, unable to keep a straight face. How he missed Kagome's sarcasm.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat at the kitsune before focusing his glare on Kagome. He did his best to remain cold, although her comment amused him also. "Miko, you push my patience far. One day you will overstep yourself," he warned her.

She rolled her eyes. "500 years and you still like to threaten me. To think that I thought you could teach a dog new tricks…"

Sesshoumaru once again started to growl, only to stop and get a wicked gleam in his eyes. Turning slightly away from her, he made eye contact with Shippou. "I will not hurt her," he said so that only the kitsune could hear.

Walking towards the miko, he allowed her to glimpse the poison gathering around his claws, before walking behind Kagome, who had started to shake slightly. "Miko," he purred," This 'Old Dog,' has learned many tricks over the years," was all he said, before tracing his claws around the nape of her neck, gathering some of her hair, and cutting it off. Once more facing her, he gave her a cold and calculating look. "I think I will keep some of your hair to use for my own purposes at a later date," he growled softly, giving the frightened miko a smirk.

She looked down at her hair, not noticing a difference, but still angry that the Taiyoukai managed to accomplish it. "Y…you cut my hair!" she exclaimed, her eye twitching in irritation.

"And your point would be Miko?" the Taiyoukai asked with an arched eyebrow. "No one will notice, if that was what you are worried about."

"What the heck do you intend to do with it then?" she demanded.

Sesshoumaru watched Shippou bite back a grin. The Kitsune knew what the hair was for, but that didn't mean he had to let Kagome know. Making his eyes cold once again, he just gave the miko a cold glare, before answering. "If I wanted you to know, I would have told you. Since I did not, it is none of your concern."

"Arrug! Of all the nerve!" Kagome exclaimed in frustration.

Sesshoumaru just smirked at her again before giving the kitsune behind him a warning look. There was no need to the miko know what was going on. "Would you like for This Sesshoumaru to take more of your hair?" he questioned.

She threw a death glare at him. "NO!" she shouted.

"Then I suggest you keep any more questions that I know you have about this to yourself," came his calm reply.

_'Karma is such a bitch…' _Kagome thought in her mind with a sigh.

Shippou watched Sesshoumaru argue with Kagome. He knew all the signs of her rising frustration, and it was taking an awful lot of will power to keep from falling over with laughter. _'Kami, it's a good thing Keade never showed Kagome how to make that restraining spell she used on Inuyasha.' _He thought to himself, wishing for all he was worth, that Inuyasha could be there to see Kagome lose an argument for once.

* * *

Please accept my apologies for being late. Writer's block sucks and it got really busy when vbollman decided to write this with me! Find out next time what shall happen!

Please review!

Ja ne!


	4. The Family's Reactions

**Disclaimer:**

Vbollman: Guess what? I'm here to stay!

Turtlequeen2: We've already established that…

Look what we did. Everyone is confused about the hair thing. -laughs-

Vbollman: -smirks- That was our intention…

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: Since last chapter was the one we started working together on, we both thanks reviewers now. So thanks for the reviewers: Lesbian-Lover and CallaRose4ever!

We do not own Inuyasha. Only Rumiko Takahashi does and we thank her for creating such wonderful characters.

**WARNING:** Shippou and Sesshoumaru may seem OOC!

We apologize for our delay! We know how late we are.

Turtlequeen2: I would have gotten this chapter up a lot sooner, but my computer broke and it took this long to fix the damn thing!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**The Family's Reactions**

Kagome was still pissed at Sesshoumaru to say the least. He actually cut off her hair! What was worse was that the lord had the gull to taunt her afterwards! The miko was currently huffing, her arms crossed as she sat on a tatami mat around the dining room table.

Shippou and Sesshoumaru were also seated about the table, both highly amused by the miko's actions.

Having the silence overwhelm them, Kagome felt nervous again. "I can understand Shippou-chan wanting to visit me, but why would you want to come here?" the miko asked Sesshoumaru, not able to hold in the question any longer.

Sesshoumaru gave the miko a look that said that the answer should have been obvious. "Miko, have your forgotten what lays beneath the Goshinboku? I come every ten years to make sure that _he_ is undisturbed," he told her, the coldness creeping back into his voice.

Noticing the look of sadness, he held in the regret. "I also came to see you," he told her, knowing that she would take this the wrong way.

Her eyes widened. "To see me? Why?" She found it hard to believe that the Cold Lord she once knew him as, wanted to personally come to see HER!

Sesshoumaru just smirked at the slip of the girl's calm. He knew his next words to her would sound cruel. He also knew that Shippou would get him back for them, but he had to say it. "But of course. How else would I find out how a human, who has not mated with a demon, managed to live for over five hundred years? I would be remiss in my duties as Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, if I did not question you on this."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Of course it was something that stupid! "So," she began bluntly," You only came out here after five hundred years…to ASK ME THAT!" she finished in fury as she glared back at the Taiyoukai.

Shippou let out a small growl. Before Sesshoumaru could reply, he interjected with a small smirk as he thought of something suddenly. "Father! That wasn't very kind of you. What will Rin do if she finds out?" he taunted.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped around so fast that Kagome was brushed with the tips of his hair. "Shippou…" he growled out. "There is absolutely no need for Rin to ever find out about that comment." Turning his head back to Kagome, he gave her a slight nod of the head. "My apologies Miko," was all he would say on that subject.

Kagome's jaw dropped before she could control herself. "R…Rin is alive! You mean that little human girl that traveled with you!" she demanded, her eyes wide in amazement. She then looked at Shippou. "Why did you call him father?"

Shippou let out a small laugh of nervousness as he absentmindedly scratched the back of his head. "Um…yea about that. Sesshoumaru is my Father-in-Law," he answered honestly.

"Father-in-Law?" she murmured. "…Wait. You mean that you and Rin are…"

"Yes," the kitsune grinned. "Me and Rin are mates."

"M…MATES!" she exclaimed. Then she suddenly smiled brightly. "Oh how Kawaii! For how long? Are you two already having children? How is Rin-chan doing? Why isn't she here with you?" The miko kept droning on and on in questions, making the poor kitsune feel dizzy.

"Miko Enough! Seize your insistent chatter. I know you have five hundred years to catch up on, but allow the pup to catch his breath," Sesshoumaru bellowed over the miko's ramblings.

Kagome instantly stopped in mid-sentence, casting an embarrassed look at Sesshoumaru. "Um…gomen, Shippou-chan," she replied sheepishly.

The kitsune let out a small sigh of relief.

Smirking at the miko, Sesshoumaru was just about to say more on her "ramblings," when a new smell came to his nose. Standing up, he turned to the open kitchen window and took a deep breath. "Miko, did you want to tell your family about us? If you don't, we will have to go now," he told her, giving her a penetrating look that forced her to think hard and quick on what she wanted to tell her family right now.

Kagome sighed. "Why hide it? It's not like they haven't heard of you and Shippou already," she stated in concentration.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. If the girl had said anything else, he would have left and never returned, thanking who ever would listen, that the girl had more common since than his brother. He then sank back down into his spot and calmly sipped his tea while waiting for her family to arrive. "Miko, just what have you told your family about us?"

She suddenly stiffened up and mentally cursed herself as a bead of sweat ran down the back of her head at her stupidity. "Uh…about you, you ask?" she stuttered nervously. _'Great going you baka! What are you going to tell them? Oh yea, meet Inuyasha's full-demon brother. Yes, the same one who tried to kill me on more than one occasion. Like that will go over well…' _she mentally panicked, rolling her eyes at her sarcasm.

Sesshoumaru gave her a knowing look. "Miko? I can tell when you lie to me, so I suggest you don't even try. What does your family know?"

Shippou groaned, knowing what Kagome was thinking. "Perhaps she told them about the numerous times you tried to kill us in the past?" he suggested bluntly.

"Indeed, pup," Sesshoumaru snorted. "And how are they going to take to finding me here?"

The kitsune cast a regretful look at Kagome before continuing. "All I know is that because of Inuyasha's constant yelling, you should stay away from Kagome's jii-chan."

Kagome's eyes softened from hearing Inuyasha's name mentioned. However, she quickly recovered by sighing.

"It's not like he could hurt you. It's just that he'll annoy you until you want to kill him…" she warned.

Sesshoumaru paused in thought for a moment, before giving Kagome a very small smirk. "I do believe at the moment the question is... Do I really want to meet them?"

"That's for you to judge," she replied simply.

"Kagome, we're back from the store!" came the woman's mother's cheerful voice from the entrance of the house.

Kagome took in a breath before walking up to her mom. "Mama, we have a few visitors…"

"Oh? Who?" she asked.

Before Kagome could reply, her little brother's yell interrupted them. "Kagome nee-chan! Are you still moping?"

Kagome shot her brother a glare. "No," she replied simply. Her lips curved into a small smirk. "In fact the people I want you to meet are in the dining room."

"Kagome, dear? Are you sure you're ok?" Ms. Higurashi asked in a worried tone.

The miko flashed a small smile. "I'm fine." _'Oh yea, I'm fine for a girl who has two demons showing up at her doorstep; one who is like a son to me and another who attempted to kill me numerous times...but sure I'm just peachy!_' Kagome replied, using bitter sarcasm in her mind.

"Kagome? You look nervous," came the elderly voice of her grandfather.

"Eh?" Kagome asked, surprised from her grandfather's voice. "Jii-chan, I'm ok," she replied quickly. _'Jii-chan, that was the understatement of the year…' _she replied in her subconscious.

After her mother was finished putting the groceries away in the kitchen, the family proceeded to follow Kagome into the room. The miko crossed her fingers. She hoped that there would be no decapitating today...

"Kagome, who are these men?" her grandfather asked her in confusion as he caught sight of the two men; one with auburn hair and the other taller man with smooth black hair.

"Um...this is Sesshoumaru and Shippou," Kagome said, trying to make her voice sound confident, but failing miserably.

Mama Higurashi went pale. She remembered the stories about Sesshoumaru. Taking a close look at the two men before her, she shook her head. "Sesshoumaru...Inuyasha's brother? I thought you said they looked alike?"

Kagome nodded her head. "He does. They are both under disguise so no one will notice that they are youkai," she explained. She then looked at both youkai with a small smile. "Will you both be so kind as to remove your concealing spells?"

Shippou and Sesshoumaru exchanged looks. Letting humans that had no spiritual energy see them was really risky. This case was different. Giving a small shrug of his shoulders, Shippou closed his eyes and concentrated on the brand on his arm. Feeling a slight tingle on his skin, he reopened his eyes, just in time to brace himself for Kagome's mother's reaction.

Ms. Higurashi's eyes widened. A huge grin began to form on her face as she seen the tail that appeared behind Shippou. "KAWAII!" she squealed before stopping herself as she stared at the kitsune. Kagome stifled her laughter as the kitsune held down a small blush.

"Mama, quit pestering him," she warned, trying to stop herself from grinning.

Souta turned towards Sesshoumaru and he raised his eyebrow. _'He doesn't look much like a dog,' _the boy thought in confusion, used to seeing Inuyasha's dog-like ears.

Souta smiled as he looked at Shippou. "Cool! I finally get to meet the guy who annoyed Inu-no-nii-chan to no end! Though...you look nothing like the Shippou, nee-chan described…" he trailed off. The kitsune let a smirk through as he reminisced about his good times; making the hanyou go nuts.

Souta looked ready to ask another question before Kagome stopped him. "Nii-chan, you can ask him about his kitsune magic later," she smiled.

Sesshoumaru watched the miko's brother with barely hidden shock. "Inu-no-nii-chan?" he asked. "You actually got away with calling Inuyasha 'brother'?" For the first time ever Sesshoumaru let someone other than Family hear him laugh. "Please Miko, tell me, did the whelp madden Inuyasha the same way Inuyasha use to irritate me when he was young? I remember the first time he asked me about females…" Sesshoumaru asked after finally managing to control himself.

Kagome grinned, never before seeing this side of the once Cold Lord before. Shippou also looked startled. "As a matter of fact yes. I remember one specific incident when he asked Inuyasha for love advice…" she teased, casting a look at her brother.

Sure enough, the poor boy's eyes widened, shocked that his sister would tell that to this guy! "Shut up!" he grumbled, trying hard to cover the crimson on his cheeks. Kagome only giggled in response.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that. Looking directly at Souta he said," You asked my brother for love advice? What where you thinking?" amusement still clearly heard in his voice along with the shock of _anyone_ asking Inuyasha for love advice.

For once, Shippou agreed with the Taiyoukai. Only until he died, did Inuyasha confess his love to Kagome. How was he to give out love advice when he couldn't even deal with his own love life?

Souta felt his cheeks flame up even more. _'Kagome, I'm gonna get you back for this..' _he vowed as he glared at his sibling. He then came up with an idea. "What are you talking about? He wasn't the only one I asked advice from. It was you too sis."

Kagome gave a small nervous laugh at that remark. Shippou raised his eyebrow and tried his hardest to hold in his laughter. "…you two gave him advice about love?" he barely managed to get out before breaking out into hysterics.

Sesshoumaru was also trying to hold back more laughter. Those two gave out love advice? What was the world coming to? The miko was more believable, but not Inuyasha by a long shot.

Shippou smirked and muttered," That's like Jaken suddenly stopping at being annoying. Never gonna happen," he got out before more laughter consumed him.

Finally back under complete control, Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Indeed," was all he could make himself say without laughing again.

Kagome looked back to see her grandpa pull out a scroll. She rolled her eyes. Here we go…

"Jii-chan? What do you think you're doing?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"They are demons!" he shouted in worry and irritation. "And didn't that one over there try to kill you?" he demanded, looking at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome groaned. "Jii-chan, Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare touch me now. Would you please calm down?"

He was still stubborn and didn't look to relent anytime soon. "But Kagome, how are you so sure? He's tried it at least twice before…"

Sesshoumaru could sense that the old fool had no real spiritual energy, and therefore was no danger to him. Growling deep in his throat, he used his speed to step between the old man and Kagome," Yes I've tried to kill her. She was in the way of something I truly wanted at the time."

"The first time I tried, I lost an arm. The second time was after she tried to kill me. If she would have been stronger at the time, I would not have survived her purifying arrow." Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru stepped closer, towering over Kagome's grandfather. "Did she tell you that Inuyasha also tried to kill her? Or how about the time that I brought Inuyasha back to himself after he transformed and lost his mind? He could have killed her then also. If it where not for me, she would have died from an undead poison user. Do not try to use your ineffective purifying charms on This Sesshoumaru. Not only will they not work, but you would most likely be dead first."

With each sentence Sesshoumaru said, his anger grew greater. It wasn't until he felt the slim point of an arrow filled with the miko's purifying force that he forced himself to calm down. Backing up, he kept one eye on that arrow at all times until he was on the other side of the room. "I, Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, give you my pledge that I will not harm your family," he said, wrapping Mokomoko-sama around his body to keep it under control. Turning to Kagome, he bowed his head slightly, "Miko you have my apologies. It was not my intention to lose control."

Kagome lowered her bow and arrow, glaring at the Taiyoukai. "I'll make sure that you don't," she said dangerously, her purifying powers still flaring.

Ms. Higurashi was in shock. Where did her daughter have her arrow hiding for all that time? "Kagome? Those were your powers?" she asked in shock, never before witnessing her daughter's abilities. They must have been great enough to get the lord to back off so quickly.

Jii-chan looked a little startled at Kagome's sudden flare of powers he witnessed. He beamed as he thought secretly,' _Ah, the sacred abilities passed down the Higurashi family line.' _

Souta's eyes widened. "You never told us that Inu-no-nii-chan tried to kill you Kagome!" he exclaimed.

Kagome heaved a sigh. "Why the heck do you think Kaede-sama put the beads on him in the first place?" She continued in sarcasm," It wasn't just a fashion statement, ya know." She then turned her glare at her grandfather. "I TOLD you not to bother Sesshoumaru! I should have known by now that you would never listen to me…"

"Kagome--" her grandfather began before he got cut off.

"Don't 'Kagome' me! If I wasn't here at the time, you'd be as good as dead by now!" she shouted in fury. "As a matter of fact, if I wasn't here to hold Inuyasha back the first time you tried that on him, he would've done the killing instead!"

Shippou looked at Kagome, for once not cringing because it was the first time in literal centuries that he seen this from her. He actually missed it. Noticing the way Sesshoumaru stayed silent, a smirk crept to his face in amusement. "Now this is ironic. It seemed only yesterday that you were calling Kagome a weak and annoying wench. So here you are now, falling prey to this same woman's temper as did Inuyasha before you…"

By then, Kagome stopped scolding her grandfather and looked upon Shippou's statement with new interest.

Sesshoumaru growled at the kitsune, only to be faced with an arrow again. Giving in to the fact that his Son-in-Law was right, he smirked. "Ah, but Shippou, what would your mate say if I told her that you meet your adopted mother without her by your side?"

Shippou visibly cringed. He crossed his arms and huffed," Hey, at least I admit when I fear women." He paused. "...especially when they are human," he finished in a slight smirk once again.

Sesshoumaru just sighed before replying. "I cannot wait until I can hand you over to Rin. Then I can inform the children that the woman you have called 'Mother' for the past five hundred years is still alive. I won't have to worry about being annoyed by you or the pups for at least a week."

Shippou's eye twitched. That was not a good thing to think about. For the first time since Kagome seen him, the kitsune looked as frightened as when he was as a small child.

Kagome couldn't help the grin that formed its way on her face. Still one thing bothered her. "So how many children do you have Shippou-cha---I mean Shippou-kun?" she quickly corrected herself as she asked him.

Shippou's mouth dropped in shock. "K…Kagome?" he asked incredulously at the change in honorific.

She kept her smile in place. "Well, you are grown with your own family now, so it wouldn't be right if I kept calling you Shippou-chan," she explained. She took a deep breath as she finally lowered her bow from Sesshoumaru's way. However, her glare told him that she wasn't afraid of putting it back into use if needed. She then proceeded to throw a glare at her family at the same time. She dared her grandfather to try another stunt because the next time she wasn't even sure if she would hold back Sesshoumaru or not.

Sesshoumaru, trying to hide just how glad he was that the miko was no longer pointing her arrow his way, cleared his throat to get the others' attention. "Miko, as much as I would _love_ to stay and chat with your family, I do believe that we should take this outside. I still have to check and make sure my brother's grave has not been tampered with recently."

Kagome's happy expression dropped almost immediately. Shippou heaved a small sigh, but nodded at Sesshoumaru in agreement.

"What do you mean by tampered?" she demanded.

"Miko, how can you be so dense after what happened with your former self? Many demons know where the Son of the former Inu-no-Tashiou lays. I check it every few years to make sure the protections guarding him remain intact, and strengthen them if necessary," Sesshoumaru growled softly. Honestly, humans could be really annoying at times.

"I thought you hated him…" she gasped. "And how come I couldn't sense you before if you always came around?"

Sesshoumaru sighed," I don't hate my brother. I never really have. And the reason why you didn't sense me is because you were not trained yet and didn't know what to look for." He really hated to admit that he didn't hate his brother, but he really didn't want the miko to start crying. He could already smell the tears that she was trying to hold back.

Kagome's mother hated to get in between the two, but she felt it was necessary. "Kagome, dear. Why don't you take these men out to the Goshinboku so you can all catch up on things?" she suggested warmly.

Kagome nodded her head and forced a small smile towards her mother. "Hai. We can do that. Thank you," she said, hugging her mother for a few moments before straightening herself out once again and staring after the two youkai. She opened the back door and looked back at them, waiting for them to follow her.

When the three of them reached the God's Tree, Kagome dropped to her knees and gently touched the place where her hanyou laid resting. The tears started to fall once more as she became lost in her memories, completely forgetting about the demons that followed after her. It wasn't until a hand was placed on her shoulder that she snapped back to herself.

Thinking that Shippou was the one trying to comfort her, she placed her hand over top of the one on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Even though it was spring, and a warm day, the breeze that past over Kagome was cool and made her shiver. It wasn't until the hand was removed and a length of fur was draped over her shoulders that she realized that it was Sesshoumaru and not Shippou. Looking up, she met a set of golden eyes, that glittered brightly in a ray of sun. "Thank you Sesshoumaru," she said softly," I'm sorry for breaking down like this. I just miss him."

"It was not my intention to bring back sad memories for you," Sesshoumaru told her just as softly, kneeling down beside her. "Inuyasha would not want you to mourn for him so. Instead of remembering him with your tears, try to remember him with laughter. It would honor him more."

Kagome wrapped Mokomoko-sama around her tightly before giving the Taiyoukai a small smile. "I will try," she whispered.

Shippou seen the two and he looked confused. Since when Sesshoumaru show feelings towards Kagome? Nevertheless, he agreed with the lord's words.

"Kagome, for once I agree with Sesshoumaru," Shippou replied, casting a look at both of them. "I would think that Inuyasha would put you through hell if you continue to let yourself hurt because of him," he replied in a small smirk, remembering the hanyou's temper.

Kagome wiped a few more tears off of her face as she gave a small laugh. Yes her hanyou would give her hell. "Thanks Shippou," she said with a genuine smile. It felt like the first smile she had given out in a long time. Seeing an hand held out to her, she glanced up at Sesshoumaru before taking it and standing. With a sigh of regret, she started to unwrap the fur from around her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru seeing what she was doing, stopped her. "Miko, it is still cold out for a human. I know that humans can get sick even in this warm of weather. Leave Mokomoko-sama on," he ordered her before turning his back and walking over to the bench sitting under the Goshinboku.

Kagome glared at the Taiyoukai. "What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded to the lord. The miko took off the fur in defiance, but decided on holding onto it to just in case another breeze came by. She then paused as something clicked in her head. "Wait a minute…I see what's going on here!"

The lord showed no emotion to her words.

She continued," You think that I wouldn't get it did you! You're playing bad ass, but I know better. You're just wanting to help me, making sure that I didn't know that you were trying to help!"

Shippou gave Kagome a small smile. "I always knew that Kagome was a smart girl," he mumbled, snickering when Sesshoumaru growled at him.

Kagome pulled herself up to her full height. "Sesshoumaru, you are such a baka. Did you know that your brother use to do the same thing to me? Now I see how you two are related. Always so stubborn…"

Sesshoumaru's growl turned into a full out snarl. "I have nothing in common with that Neanderthal," he started, only to have Shippou and Kagome break out laughing.

"Yes you do," Shippou managed to get out. "A lot in common, but you will never believe us."

"You might as well have been twins! With your silver hair, gold eyes, stubborn pride, and ego problems…" Kagome trailed off before giggling again.

Sesshoumaru glared at the two before him, wondering if he should deem them worthy of a response. After debating with himself for a moment, he settled himself comfortably on the bench, and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "keh" under his breath.

"IF the two of you are finished, we do have a few things to discuss before I have to get back to work," he said instead.

The two of them began to calm down after a few minutes. Kagome's smile was still in place as she asked," What types of things?"

"Miko. Do you know what happened to Tessaiga?"

* * *

It's a cliffy! Once again, we are so sorry for the longest wait ever! We will try to be more on time from now on! I hope you enjoyed it even though Sesshoumaru was OOC. He will be a lot more IC as we go on! I promise!

**Translations:**

Kawaii - Cute

Gomen - Sorry

Jii-chan - "Gramps," grandfather

Nee-chan - "Sis," sister

Nii-chan - Brother

Inu-no-nii-chan - What Souta calls Inuyasha in the anime. It literally means "Dog Brother"

Hai - Yes!

Next time on **Probably Wouldn't Be This Way:** What DID happen to Tessaiga!

Please review!

Ja ne!


	5. The Mystery of Tessaiga Revealed

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Well, we're back!

Vbollman: I'm sure they don't know by now…-rolls eyes-

Kagome: Why must you people torture me so?

Turtlequeen2: Whoever said that it was torture? Don't worry, we'll find a happy ending for you yet.

Vbollman: Or won't we? -evil smirk-

Kagome: -wide eyes-

Turtlequeen2: Quit freaking out Kagome!

Vbollman: Ok, ok. Sheesh, ruin my fun, why don't you?

Turtlequeen2: -sigh-

Turtlequeen2 & vbollman: Much thanks to our reviewers: Lesbian-Lover, CallaRose4ever, Shikabane-Mai, and Mirokufangirl!

We do not own Inuyasha; only Rumiko Takahashi does!

We thank our editors, Inu Youkai Wanna Be and Kagura615!

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**The Mystery of Tessaiga Revealed**

Kagome could feel her eye twitch at that question. Where was Tessaiga? _'Of course, he cares about that damn sword!' _the miko thought bitterly to herself.

Her smile quickly turned into a scowl. "Are you here to take the Tessaiga?!" she demanded.

Sesshoumaru managed to contain the sigh that wanted to escape. "No. The only interest I have with Tessaiga is to make sure that it is safe and doesn't fall into the wrong hands. It is entirely possible that another hanyou would be able to use Father's fang," he attempted to explain.

Kagome felt herself slightly calm at that explanation. Her gaze then saddened again. "I guess you're right," she sighed. "However, I don't really know where it is to be for certain."

Kagome stared pensively at the two demons in front of her for a few minutes, lost in thought. "I wonder…?" she whispered before walking away from them and towards the old well house. Sesshoumaru watched with a slight frown, but followed anyway, casting a glance at Shippou, silently pondering on what the miko was thinking about.

Shippou's eyes got a faraway look before he shook himself and ran to catch up with Kagome. "Do you think it will work?" he whispered.

"I don't know, Shippou. I never tried it again. It could be that it closed after the Shikon no Tama was purified. If it does work, can we ask Kaede if she knows what happened to Tessaiga?"

Kagome stopped in front of the old wooden doors and took in a ragged breath before sliding the doors back. Both youkai could sense the woman's nervousness as they followed her into the darkness of the mini-shrine.

The miko went down the stairs and approached the well with shaky steps.

"Kagome," Shippou's voice came from behind her when she finally stopped walking.

"What?" the miko asked, turning around to face her friend.

"You know that you don't have to do this if you're too scared," he then answered in all seriousness. "We both understand that you haven't been down here since you last came back those few years ago."

Kagome gave him a false smile. "Thanks for your concern, Shippou-kun, but I have to try at least once. I just want to see if it works, because if it does, I could ask Kaede-baa-chan if she knows where Tessaiga is."

Shippou couldn't help the small flash of crimson that crept to his cheeks at the honorific at the end of his name. He still wasn't used to the change. The kitsune cast a look at the man beside him, whom was only watching them in an elegant silence.

"All right," the kitsune finally replied, looking at Kagome once again. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try…" he trailed off.

Kagome flashed him a smile before turning around and placing her hands on the top of the decrepit well. Shippou couldn't help but feel happy inside because it wasn't often that she looked happy.

"Wish me luck!" she said pushing her weight onto the edge of the well before swinging her legs over and dropping into the blackness. She closed her eyes, expecting herself to become surrounded by the warm light of the time portal. However, she quickly found herself landing harshly on her feet within the structure. "Dammit…" she murmured to herself.

She then felt warmth creep up her left ankle and leg before she began falling. She found herself on her bottom as she began to feel the throbbing pain coming from her left ankle. She grit her teeth and tried her hardest to push back the tears pricking the back of her eyes from the agony. _'Did I break my ankle?' _she asked herself in a panic. "Baka!" she scolded to herself under her breath. "Why couldn't I have went down the ladder instead of jumping in!"

Sesshoumaru stood watching in silent interest as the miko let herself fall into the well, not really sure what was going on, but knowing that it was significant. When he heard the muttered oath, he stepped forward, realizing that whatever was expected to happen, didn't. Looking down, he saw the grimace of pain that crossed her face and heard her start muttering under her breath. "Stay here," he ordered Shippou before following the miko into the well, and landing smoothly at her side. "Stupid human," he snarled," always getting into trouble and expecting others to get you out."

Kagome glared up at the taiyoukai at that comment. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" she demanded in anger. She then held in a whimper as more pain came over her. "I can protect myself!" she then declared.

Sesshoumaru glared back at her. "Right, and that hanyou I called 'brother' never needed to protect you…" he stated before reaching for the damaged ankle.

The miko's mouth dropped open in silent protest. Despite the pain she currently endured, her eyes still clouded over in sadness at the mention of Inuyasha. She averted her gaze towards the ground, also knowing that he had a point. Inuyasha did protect her every time she managed to get herself in a dilemma.

Sesshoumaru gave a nearly silent sigh as he allowed his fingers to gracefully trail around Kagome's ankle. Knowing she was on the verge of tears—again—by the sudden hint of salt wafting into his nose, he figured he should say something to stop her. "Miko, my words were harsh and for that I must ask your forgiveness." At that, he winced not wanting to come out as sentimental. "But the truth remains that those you traveled with, along with myself, often protected you just as you protected us."

Reaching out his hand to touch her shoulder, he forced her to look him in the eye. "You are only human and making that jump was reckless. Your ankle is not broken, but it will need a bind. Hold still and I will carry you out—then you may explain to this Sesshoumaru why you jumped into this well," he said. Being careful not to jolt her injury, Sesshoumaru gently lifted the miko into his arms and leaped out of the well.

Kagome's tears stopped before they could have a chance to fall. She could only watch him in shock as he carried her out of the old structure. After landing on the ground on the outside of the well, he looked down at her expectedly.

Shippou couldn't help it. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Kagome being carried by Sesshoumaru, of all people! With his demonic hearing, he managed to figure out what transpired between the two, but he still didn't imagine ever seeing this happen!

The miko heaved a sigh before explaining. "The reason I jumped into the well was because I expected it to work. Usually when the well was working, light would surround me and I wouldn't touch ground until I landed in the Sengoku Jidai."

Sesshoumaru carried Kagome back over to the Goshinboku. Using one arm to brace her, he picked up Mokomoko-sama and laid it on the ground before setting her down on it. "Shippou, go ask for something to wrap her ankle with," he ordered without looking at the kitsune.

Shippou stood behind them and answered," Hai!" to Sesshoumaru's command. The youkai ran inside the shrine, leaving the two by themselves.

Settling himself down on the ground next to the miko, Sesshoumaru murmured," So that's how you traveled between times. I wondered about that since I first saw you here."

Kagome nodded at him. "I guess I didn't think before I acted…" she laughed to herself. "Maybe Inuyasha passed that onto me."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that clearly said that he agreed with her. "Explain," he then added.

It took Kagome a minute to figure out what he wanted to know. "Uh…I think that the well stopped working because there's no reason for me to go back," she replied. "In the beginning, I was dragged to the Sengoku Jidai by a youkai because of the Shikon no Tama in my body. I met Inuyasha and then accidentally shattered the Jewel. That's when the adventure began. When I first started to travel back and forth between eras, I carried the Shikon no kakera because I didn't develop my powers. Then later, after I gained strength, I no longer didn't need the jewel shards to use the well. After we all destroyed Naraku and purified the jewel, the journey was complete. Once I came back here, I think the well sealed itself back up."

After Kagome explained herself, Shippou came out with a first aid kit and some bandages. "I got them!" he announced.

Sesshoumaru reached for the first aid kit before the kitsune could sit down next to Kagome. Opening it up, he pulled out a small container of cream to help ease the swelling, and with gentle fingers started to smooth it into her skin. When he was satisfied that everything was covered, he started to wrap the ankle, making sure that he didn't do it too tightly. Just as he finished, he let his youki flow enough to help with the healing, before leaning back once more. "So you believed that you might have been able to go back and get some of the answers we needed now?" he asked, once more back on topic, not really noticing the looks of disbelief on the other's faces.

"Arigatou," Kagome said before continuing. She gave a serious nod before adding," Yes, that's what I believed." She gulped before continuing," Kaede was the one who arranged his body for the funeral so that's why I wanted to ask her."

Shippou now understood why she wanted to talk to Kaede. "Therefore, she had to have known where Tessaiga was placed," he murmured. His eyes flashed as a sudden idea came to him. "Wait. Is it possible that the sword is buried with him?" he asked.

"No," Sesshoumaru began," I would have felt its presence from the grave."

The kistune nodded in understanding. "Well then, it must be around the property somewhere. I mean, since the Goshinboku is here, the Tessaiga can't be far away."

Sesshoumaru looked over to the miko before voicing his next question. "Is it possible that she left a scroll here that would give you a hint as to where to find the sword?"

Kagome paused and thought for a few moments on Sesshoumaru's question. "I don't know. I never thought about that possibility," she answered honestly.

"Well, now would be a good time to think about it," Sesshoumaru responded with a slight sneer.

The miko couldn't help the slight chill that ran down her spine at the sight of his sneer. "I think the best thing would be to ask Jii-chan if there are any old scrolls lying around. He's the one who knows where all of them are located," she managed to reply.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in understanding and shot gracefully to his feet, before bending down and picking up Kagome and Mokomoko-sama together. Ignoring Kagome's gasp of surprise, he quickly walked back to the house and waited for Shippou to open the door for them, taking her to the kitchen where he could hear the others talking.

Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Kagome's Jii-chan all approached them with worried expressions on their faces.

Mrs. Higurashi was the first to speak. "Are you all right, Kagome?" she asked.

"I'm going to be ok, Mama," Kagome replied while still in Sesshoumaru's arms. She then threw a warning glare at her grandfather. "And no, Jii-chan. They had nothing to do with how I got myself hurt."

"Who said that I was going to blame them?" the elderly man asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I could tell by your expression. This is definitely not the time for you to get yourself killed," she said in sarcasm. She took a deep calming breath before pondering," Do you know where the old scrolls are?"

"In the storage shed where they always are. Why the sudden interest?" He then answered before she could explain herself," Is it that my granddaughter is finally interested in our shrine's history?" He sighed with sparkles shining in his eyes.

The miko and kistune felt a bead of sweat travel down the back of their heads at his statement. "Not on your life," Kagome quickly replied in a dead-pan voice. "We just need to see if the scroll we're looking for is here somewhere." Within her subconscious she added,_' I definitely don't need a history lesson. I already lived through part of it,' _in sarcasm.

"I know where the storage shed is…" she then said. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and couldn't help the slight blush that crept to her cheeks. "Could you put me down? I mean unless you're planning on carrying me…" she trailed off.

Sesshoumaru gave the girl in his arms a mild glare. "Do you really want me to give you a list of reasons why I'm still carrying you or can I get by with saying that 'it's a no' since putting you down will only slow me down?" he asked.

Kagome glared up at him despite knowing that he was still going to carry her. _'I'm going to slow him down? He's so much like Inuyasha at times that it's scary,' _she thought.

Sesshoumaru meet Kagome's glare with a raised eyebrow, silently challenging her to continue her line of questioning. "Where to, Miko?" he asked softly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Behind the shrine and to the smaller building. The place is the storage shed," she explained in a calm manner.

Shippou inwardly chuckled. Their feuding may have been subtle, but it was happening about as much as it was between Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome's family a small nod of his head, before turning on his heel and walking out the door once more. Following the miko's direction, he found the small shed and waited for the kitsune to catch up.

Kagome's family only stared at them in confusion. Shippou slightly bowed his head out of respect before following after the pair.

After stopping in front of their destination, the kitsune walked up to the door and slid it open. They all walked into the darkness and clutter.

"We're _really _going to have a lot of fun searching through all of this, aren't we?" Shippou commented in sarcasm upon seeing the rows of shelves full of junk.

Sesshoumaru gave the small space a disgusted look and went about trying to find a place to put the miko down. Finding none, he walked back out the door and set her on the ground outside. Huffing in annoyance, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a cell phone and tossed it to Shippou. "Call your mate. Tell her we need a large tent and sitting arrangements, and your children to help with this mess," he growled out.

"Whatever you say, _oh Great One_," Shippou replied with a roll of his eyes after catching the phone.

Suppressing another growl, Sesshoumaru glared at the kitsune and said," You forget, Pup, that you work for me. Keep up your insolence and you will find yourself without a job," before walking back into the shed. Walking into the far back, he picked up a box, disturbing a layer of dust, and started to sneeze and cough as he breathed it in. Quickly walking back out to the fresh air, he handed the box to Kagome who was struggling to contain her laughter. "Start with this box. When you're done, let me know and I'll bring you another," he stated, turning to grab a box closer to the door in order to avoid most of the dust.

"All right," Kagome responded, taking the box and beginning to search through it.

The kitsune rolled his eyes again. He knew that as long as Rin was his mate, he didn't have to fear the taiyoukai. However, he held in a cringe as he began to dial the number. He knew that Rin would not be happy to know that he saw Kagome and didn't tell her sooner.

"Hello, Rin?" Shippou spoke in a nervous voice after hearing the phone on the other line being picked up.

"Shippou? Why are you calling so early in the day? Is something wrong?" a feminine voice asked in concern from the other side of the line.

"Oh no, I'm fine!" he assured her. _'Not for long though…' _he mentally added in a cringe. The kitune continued," Could you do me a favor?"

"Like what?" she questioned.

"First, arrange for a tent and seating arrangements to be sent where I am. Then you and the children come here by using the Shinkansen," he explained.

"And 'here' would be…?" Rin asked.

"The Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo."

"Higurashi?"

Shippou steeled himself for the next thing he was to utter. "The shrine where Kagome lives…"

"Kagome?" the young woman murmured in confusion as if trying to remember the name. There was a brief pause, followed by a," Kagome-chan?"

"That would be her…" he murmured nervously.

"Don't tell me she's still alive!" she gasped.

"Technically she is…"

"How long did you know this?"

"Well, I've known it for some time, but I didn't have proof of her continuing existence until I came up here with Sesshoumaru today."

"And you didn't even bother to tell Rin this UNTIL NOW!" she suddenly yelled, catching the kitsune off guard. He pulled the receiver a far distance from his ear as he heard the rest of her rant. He knew that she was angry based on the fact that she was talking in third person. She only referred to herself in third person when she was really enraged.

After he heard silence on the other end and his ears stopped ringing, he put the cell phone back up to his ear and spoke. "I know. I'm sorry," Shippou stuttered out, the evident fear lacing his tone.

"Rin cannot believe that Shippou didn't tell her about his surrogate mother being alive!" she fumed.

The kitsune felt his tail droop at this. He never liked upsetting his mate. "I'm very sorry! If you bring the pups here now, then you can still meet her!"

He heard her take a calming breath before she replied," Okay. At least I'll get to meet her then. I haven't seen her in so long!"

Shippou then let out a breath he didn't even know that he was holding. It was a good thing that there were "I's" in that sentence that time.

"So, will you come?" he finally managed to get out.

"Of course I will!" Rin laughed, her tone in pure happiness.

"Okay, see you then!" he quickly said.

"Ja ne!" she replied, hanging up her phone.

He then ended that call and let out a heavy sigh. "I think I just lost ten years of my life…" he mumbled, his eyes wide.

Sesshoumaru startled him by snorting quietly in amusement. "At least she decided not to skin you alive this time around," he pointed out.

Kagome couldn't help the grin that reached her lips at that moment. "Who would've thought that sweet little Rin-chan would become the thing that men fear?" she commented.

"'Sweet'?" Shippou choked out. "It's more like scary beyond reason! She became a Sango without a Hiraikotsu!"

"Is that before or after Miroku groped her butt?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Definitely after. Either that or after Miroku was caught flirting with other women!" the kitsune declared.

"Then I'm sure we'll get along perfectly. After all, Sango-chan _was_ my sister," Kagome replied offhandedly. Her eyes was on the scroll in front of her, but watching Shippou's and Sesshoumaru's reactions from the corner of her eyes also.

Although Sesshoumaru tried to mask he reaction to that statement, he couldn't help the tingle of horror that traveled down his spine. He had forgotten that little fact, and if she was correct, all the males in the family where in a lot of trouble if these two female _humans_ lost their tempers at the same time. Glancing over at Shippou, he knew that by the look in the kitsune's eyes, that he had come to the same conclusion.

_'All we need is another set of prayer beads and it's the Inuyasha-Tachi all over again…' _Shippou thought grimly.

Kagome had noticed the shiver that traveled down the spine of the taiyoukai and smiled softly to herself. Her words had been carefully chosen to remind the two demons that although she was just a mere young human, and a female on top of that, she was also powerful in her own right. If what she heard when Shippou had called Rin was correct, then she not only had she gained a "daughter-in-law" through her adopted son, but also another friend or sister, to ease some of her pain from the loss of Sango. "How long will it take Rin-chan to get here?" she asked innocently.

Shippou held in a groan by the tone of Kagome's voice. She was happy. A little _too_ happy. What scared him the most is how well her and his mate would hit it off. The miko was already using a honorable for Rin's name!

"By the Shinkansen, I'd think that they'd all get here in about a half-hour…" the kitsune trailed off in thought. "The other supplies would take a little bit more time though."

Kagome looked up at Shippou with a glint in her eye that made him squirm. "That's great. It should give us enough time to get to know each other again," she said happily.

Shippou let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He gave a her a small smile and replied," That would be great. I'd like to hear about what you've been up to lately."

Sesshoumaru snorted from where he stood, going through the upper-shelves of the shed. "I do believe that miko meant that it would give your mate and your foster mother time to catch up while they wait for the supplies to get here."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru an annoyed glance before mumbling to Shippou," Over grown mutt," before smiling at the kitsune. "Ignore him. I'm sure he's just upset because I'm slowing him down in his searching for a scroll we don't even know is actually here."

Shippou smirked in Sesshoumaru's direction. "Keh! I figured out how to ignore him a long time ago…" His facial expression then turned more serious. "So, how have you been feeling lately?"

The light around Kagome seemed to dull, as if she was becoming depressed again. She gave him a false smile and lied," I've been doing fine!" To emphasize her point, she gave a shrill laugh.

The kitsune frowned slightly. He knew that she was lying. He knew her well enough to tell whether she was lying or not. "Kagome…" he sighed.

"I'm serious," she lied. "You shouldn't worry so much about me…" Her expression turned into one of nervousness. She didn't want their pity. The miko wanted their reunion to be joyous rather than sad.

Sesshoumaru's head had snapped up at her first answer, and by her second answer he was glaring at Kagome. "Miko, you do realize that I can smell a lie, correct?" he practically growled at her. Unlike the kitsune, he was not going to be gentle. "Therefore I don't believe a word you just said. How about telling your son the truth," he finished with a quiet snarl.

Kagome didn't even realize that Sesshoumaru could hear her. She heaved a sigh, knowing that it was useless to tell falsehoods. "Well, honestly, I haven't been doing so good ever since _he _died. I knew that I had to travel back here to prevent me from killing myself, but not seeing all of you made my life even more depressing. I managed to get better at coping, but I'm not ever going to be one-hundred percent recovered. I should have just told you that from the start, but I didn't want you two to worry so much about me."

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl for a few minutes before nodding his head satisfied that she had told the truth. "How long has it been for you, Kagome?" he asked, his voice showing known of the relief for her honest answer or the concern for the information that she just gave them.

The miko held in a gasp when he used her name. She was still getting used to the idea that he would actually call her by such. She quickly regained her senses, replying with," It's only been one year for me since I came back here to stay indefinitely."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in understanding. "And for us it has been five-hundred years. We do know what you are going through as we all have lost someone that was close to us in one form or another. Just do not lose yourself to your grief," he told her before continuing in his head,' _like I did with my father.' _Reaching back into the shed, he pulled out another box and slid it across to where she sat. "Here's the next box—keeping busy is usually a good idea."

Kagome nodded in agreement. She had to try her hardest to maintain a serious expression due to the shock she was in. He was actually giving her advice! "Usually, keeping busy helps," she agreed. "However, there's only so much you can do in order to keep yourself 'busy.'"

Shippou was still trying to make sense of the conversation that transpired in front of him. He looked at both of them. The kitsune was most surprised at the fact at the tone Sesshoumaru was using towards Kagome. It wasn't like him at all!

"I hate to admit this, but I have to concur with Sesshoumaru," Shippou admitted. "I know that you're still grieving, but I don't think that _he _would want you this sad all the time. Knowing him, he would have probably gotten in your face about it by now." He added on the last part, hoping to make Kagome smile. He knew that just repeated what he said earlier, but he knew that it would help her feel better.

"You're right. I would have probably 'oswari'd' him by now…" Kagome smiled in a sad tone. "He always was concerned about me, but never wanted me to know that he worried. That baka."

Shippou laughed. "'Inuyasha no baka…'" he quoted. "Ah, it's been quite a while since I've been able to say that…"

Kagome was about to reply, but was cut off when a faint rattle was heard from inside the shed.

"Sesshoumaru? What's going on in there?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer Kagome right away, and it started to make her uneasy. She was just getting ready to stand, despite Shippou's efforts to stop her, and check out what was going on, when the inu-youkai walked out of the shed carrying an old wooden box to which he brought to her.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened, but while I was in the back corner, I felt a surge of miko energy that was not your own, and a flare of bright light. I shifted around a few other boxes and came across this. I think Kagome, that you should open it," he told her before sitting it down and taking a seat beside her, his whole body tense and waiting for her response, whatever it may have been.

"All right…" she replied in confusion. The box felt warm, confirming Sesshoumaru's witness account. Her hands shook slightly as she slowly began to remove the lid to the box.

Her eyes widened drastically. Once Shippou was able to see what was in the box, he gasped.

"The kotodama beads!" Kagome breathed out in disbelief, lifting the necklace from the box.

* * *

A/N: We know, we know, "how the hell did this update take so damn long?!"

And to give you guys another cliffy on top of it!

We are both super sorry that this chapter took nearly a year to get out. It's just due to us being so busy with family issues and our other projects…Not to mention our editors were busy with their own jobs as well.

So, in the future, we hope to never take this long again!

**Translations:**

Kaede-no-baa-chan - Sort of like saying "Grandma Kaede"

Shinkansen - These are the bullet trains that are used for travel in Japan.

Ja ne - See you later!

Inuyasha no baka - Stupid Inuyasha

Next time on **Probably Wouldn't Be This Way**: What does the finding of the beads mean to them all? Are they any closer to figuring out the mystery of where Tessaiga is?

Please review!

Ja ne!


End file.
